Gennojo Hyuga
Gennojo Hyuga (日向 玄乃丈 Hyuuga Gennoujou) is a major character in the Shikigami no Shiro series, who originally appeared in Shikigami no Shiro. Gennojo's traditional outfit consists of a black tuxedo, a pair of black pants, and a small black top hat. Underneath his tuxedo is a shirt and tie, both varying in color depending on the game. Gennojo's standard weapon is a set of two fireballs that arc in a helical path ahead of him. His shikigami weapon, in the first game, is a set of three lightning orbs that lock onto enemies they touch and continue to damage them as long as the button is held down. His bomb is morphing into a glowing wolf and chasing after enemies, of which he immediately reverts to human form after the bomb's time limit expires. Background Shikigami no Shiro A werewolf/detective, who assumes the form of an ancient wolf god when enraged. He's something of a cheapskate, investigating the murders on his free time. Shikigami no Shiro (Steam Version) An old fashioned, hard-boiled private investigator, Hyuga lives in Okubo, the melting pot of tokyo, and deals in illegal weapons through his foreign contacts. During his free time, he continues the investigation given to him by a young, now very dead client. Stylish to a fault, he wears his trademark black suit, hat, and sunglasses even in the heat of summer. Coming from a long line of lycanthropes, he transforms into a wolf when his anger boils over.https://twitter.com/DegicaGames/status/868225239783677952 Shikigami no Shiro II A freelance detective serving the same agency as Kohtaro, Hyuga & Kuga. (Who owns the agency is anyone's guess.) He's working on the case at the request of a young client,and also has access to black market contacts. Due to having the blood of a wolf god, he becomes a werewolf when enraged. His Shikigami attack can either be used in the form of three lightning spheres with a long frontal reach, or six used forward and back, with a shorter reach. Shikigami no Shiro III Times have been hard for Hyuga. Not only is money tight, making him more desperate than usual, but his landlord is none other than the infamous witch, Fumiko Odette Van Stein. And when the rent is due, she expects her pay. Much to Gennojo's ongoing terror, Fumiko expects payment in currency other than money. Trivia *In Shikigami no Shiro III, Gennojo states that his age is 29. *Fumiko Odette Van Stein is his landlord. *Kohtaro Kuga is his partner at the H&K Detective Agency. *Kagachi is the only other werewolf in the series. Quotations Shikigami no Shiro II Shikigami no Shiro III *You can't talk to a person like her! In cases like this, it's best to defeat her with proper authority. *N-No! I understand that I'm constantly dumped, but that's not enough to make me consider changing my preference to men. Gallery Shikigami no Shiro Image:I_hyuga.jpg|Offical concept art of Gennojo. Shikigami no Shiro II Image:Shiki2hyuga1.jpg|Gennnojo in the character select menu. Shikigami no Shiro III Image:Gennojo.jpg|Image of Gennojo from the Japanese Shikigami no Shiro III site. Category:Characters